DRAMIONE NC - Madrugada quente
by Mahizidio
Summary: Filho, trabalho, nada estava ajudando para a vida de casados continuar quente, mas sempre há um jeito. Continuação de "Malfoy Ltda." ( www . fanfiction . net /s/8289872/1/ DRAMIONE-NC-Malfoy-Ltda).


_Olá! Semana passada estava em um daqueles momentos nos quais você resolve pensar em tudo, menos em fazer o que deveria estar fazendo, ai tive a ideia dessa fic (e de uma outra que, se tudo der certo, vou postar no Natal) e achei que ela ficaria boa como continuação de "Malfoy Ltda.". Não é necessariamente importante ter lido "Malfoy Ltda." para entender essa, mas seria legal. Aproveitem! _

* * *

**_Madrugada quente_**

- Draco? - Hermione chamou pela terceira vez o marido. Ele dormia feito pedra, sem nenhum sinal de que a ouvia. - Draco, ACORDA!

- O que foi, Granger? Você sabe que horas são? - perguntou irritado, sem nem abrir os olhos.

- Sei, Draco, mas eu não estou conseguindo dormir - falou manhosa, beijando o pescoço dele. - Não sei, acho que você deveria dar uma olhada no Aryan...

- Hermione, nós compramos aquele aparelho trouxa justamente para _não _precisarmos ficar indo ao quarto dele toda hora - virou-se para olhá-la. Hermione podia ser _bem _teimosa quando queria. - Se nos últimos quatro meses aquele negócio funcionou, por que não funcionaria hoje?

- Não sei, eu só queria saber como ele está... coisas de mãe, sabe?

- Não, não sei, Hermione. Volta a dormir! - dizendo isso ele voltou a deitar de costas para ela.

- _Malfoy! _Eu estou falando com você! - indignada, deu soco no braço dele.

- Granger, já são três horas da madrugada! - voltou a olhá-la. - Desde que voltamos de férias, nossa rotina só ficou _mais_ cansativa do que antes. Então, eu agradeceria se você me deixasse dormir!

- Mas é do seu filho que estou falando! O que custa você levantar e dar uma olhada para ver se está tudo bem com ele? - usou a voz manhosa outra vez.

- Granger, você consegue ser insuportável em algumas horas - rosnou levantando-se da cama para ver como o filho estava.

Hermione ficou ouvindo o aparelho do _babysitter_ enquanto Draco entrava no quarto do bebê. "Não é que sua mãe tinha razão," murmurou Draco para Aryan. "por que você está acordado, hein? Só para dar mais moral para a chatice dela, só pode. Mal nasceu e já puxa o saco da mãe." Hermione adorava ficar ouvindo o marido conversar com o bebê, uns dos motivos que a fez quase obrigá-lo a ver se estava tudo bem. "Será que você está com fome, pequeno? Melhor levá-lo para a sua mãe, ela deve saber o que fazer para você voltar a dormir... vem comigo, vem." Ela ouviu um resmungo do filho, os passos de Draco saindo do quarto e depois o silêncio até ele voltar para o quarto deles com o bebê no colo.

- Satisfeita, Granger? Ele estava acordado... com os olhos arregalados pro teto - assim que entrou no quarto, Draco disse a Hermione, que estava sentada cama. Ela acendeu o abajur ao lado da cabeceira e fez sinal para ele entregar-lhe a criança.

- Eu sabia! - disse satisfeita consigo mesma, olhando ternamente para o filho no colo. - Meu, pequeno, você é tão lindo! Será que quando crescer você vai continuar com esses olhos iguais aos do papai, meu lindo? - Aryan sorriu, como se entendesse tudo o que a mãe falava.

- E por que não ficaria com a mesma cor? - Draco estava sentado em estilo indiano ao lado de Hermione, também não conseguia tirar os olhos da pequena forma no colo da mulher.

- Você nunca ouviu falar em crianças que nascem com o olho de uma cor e depois ele muda? - perguntou indignada, olhando para o marido pela primeira vez desde de que ele voltara para o quarto. Ele apenas deu de ombro.

Aryan resmungou no colo de Hermione, quase começando a chorar. Sinal de que realmente estava com fome, porque era o único motivo pelo qual ele chorava. Hermione deu o peito para ele mamar. Aryan aproveitou cada gota que pôde; cerca de dez minutos depois ele já voltara a dormir. Draco o levou de volta para o quarto.

Quando voltou, Hermione ainda estava sentada na mesma posição. Assim que o viu fechar a porta, dirigiu-lhe um belo sorriso de satisfação:

- Muito bem, meu _maridinho_, acho que você merece até uma recompensa – sentou-se no colo de Draco, mergulhando no mar acinzentado dos olhos dele.

- Eu não acho, não. Eu tenho certeza, Hermione – falou beijando o pescoço dela. - Mesmo que seja lindo ver meu filho mamando e tudo mais, às três horas da madrugada não é hora para isso!

Hermione puxou os fios loiros do cabelo dele, um pouco maiores do que ela gostava, e procurou a boca de Draco com demasiada calma. Uma mão de Malfoy subiu pela coxa de Hermione, a outra segurou firme a nuca dela.

Desde de que Aryan nasceu eles quase não tinham tempo para eles mesmo. Draco estava quase subindo pelas paredes; pensava seriamente em invadir o escritório da mulher mais vezes – até mesmo Hermione já havia pensado várias vezes em fazer alguma visita surpresa ao marido, mas sempre desistia -, mas os meses que ficaram fora (como Hermione havia, sabiamente, avisado) fizeram uma bagunça na empresa; eles ainda estavam deixando tudo em ordem outra vez, sem tempo nem para respirar.

- Você sabe quanto tempo faz que estou sem sexo, Granger? - perguntou colado à boca dela.

- O mesmo tempo que eu, espero – mordeu o lábio dele. - Três semanas, quatro dias e... algumas horas.

- _Muito _tempo já seria o suficiente – voltou a beijá-la, sem nenhum pingo da calma que tinham antes. Hermione puxou a camiseta do pijama que ele usava; Draco aproveitou a quebra do beijo: - Já está na hora de começarmos a contar outra vez.

No segundo seguinte, Hermione estava sob Draco, sendo beijada em todos os lugares que os lábios dele alcançavam. Quase quatro semanas era _muito_ tempo para os dois. Draco tirou a camisola de seda dela o mais rápido possível, deixando-a só de calcinha. Desceu uma trilha de beijos do pescoço até o vale dos seios, deliciando-se com o cheiro dela. Não era o mesmo cheiro com o qual se acostumara depois de tanto tempo juntos; com o bebê ficou diferente, mas tão bom quanto. Ele tinha que se lembrar de que Hermione ainda estava amamentando e juntar todas as forças para não chupar os seios fartos. Já se esquecera uma vez e se arrependeu profundamente, o gosto era horrível; além de Hermione achar nojento. Ele distribuía beijos quase castos nos seios da esposa, descendo até o ventre com leves mordidas e chupões.

Hermione gemia sob ele, passando a mão por todo o peito musculoso do marido. Escorregou as mãos do peito para as costas e de lá as desceu até o bumbum perfeitamente esculpido dele, puxando-o para mais perto de si. A ereção de Draco era cada vez maior. Hermione forçou-se contra ele; ficando sobre o marido, fez uma trilha de beijos cujo caminho era inverso ao que ele fazia nela. Foi subindo do cós da calça de pijama até a boca. Trocaram mais um beijo cheio de luxúria; mordendo, chupando, sentindo o máximo possível um do outro. Depois que começaram a namorar, Hermione tinha a capacidade de sempre surpreender Draco, mas o que mais o espantou foi o desempenho dela na cama. Ninguém diria que a "santinha da Grifinória" fazia as coisas que ela faz; deixava-o louco.

As mão de Hermione foram descendo pelo corpo do marido a medida que ela também descia os lábios pelo pescoço e tronco dele. Ela montou em Draco, sentindo a ereção dele sob seu sexo já completamente úmido. Ele soltou um gemido baixo e levou as mãos até a cintura dela, apertando-a mais contra si.

- Tão lindo - Hermione sussurrou antes de se inclinar para o peito dele, mordendo e beijando.

Logo ela tinha os lábios no cós da calça de pijama, o qual deu um puxão com o dente antes de tirá-la do corpo do marido, junto com a boxer. Hermione não perdeu tempo, abocanhou o membro rijo e avermelhado; arrancando mais um gemido do loiro. Ela passava a língua pela cabeça, por tudo o comprimento e voltava para a ponta; fazendo-o arquear o quadril em direção a boca dela. Hermione apoiou as mãos no quadril de Draco, afundou ainda mais o membro ereto dentro da boca, fazendo movimentos ainda mais precisos com os lábios e a língua. O loiro se retorcia e gemia mais e mais a cada movimento dela.

- M-mione... para - falou entre dentes, puxando-a pelo cabelo. - Já chega. Não é sua boca que eu quero aqui.

Ela sorriu triunfante, adorava fazê-lo pedir para parar. Levou a boca vermelha de encontro a dele mais uma vez. Draco os virou na cama; sem cortar o beijo, se contorceu para tirar a calcinha de Hermione. O gemido dela ficou preso entre os lábios de Draco quando ele a penetrou, muito lentamente.

Vários segundos se passaram com os dois parados, as respirações entrecortadas, apenas olhando um para o outro. Hermione contraiu os lábios internos e inclinou o quadril contra Draco. Ele puxou as pernas da esposa para a cintura e começou a mover-se dentro dela. Afundou o rosto na curva do pescoço de Hermione, apertando os seios completamente rijos e sentindo o cheiro dela, que puxava as nádegas dele, forçando-o para mais dentro de si. Eram só mãos, bocas, gemidos, respirações; tentando prolongar ao máximo o momento.

Ela sentia o começo do fim crescendo cada vez mais no seu ventre – e em todas as células do corpo. As estocadas de Draco ficaram ainda mais rápidas a medida que Hermione o apertava dentro de si. O corpo dela estremecia com espasmos de prazer, em um orgasmo intenso. Logo Draco se liberou dentro dela. Ofegante, ele juntou forças para puxar Hermione para cima do peito dele, onde ficou por vários minutos acariciando as costas suadas dela, que estava com o rosto na curva do pescoço alvo, deslizando o delicado nariz por ele.

- Mione, você é a melhor esposa do planeta – sussurrou no ouvido dela. - Eu não seria nada sem você.

- Eu não preciso ser a melhor esposa do planeta – falou sonolenta. - Só preciso ser boa o suficiente para você. Te amo – disse depositando um beijo casto nos lábios dele.

Ele apenas a apertou mais contra si; instantes depois ambos já estavam em um sono profundo.

* * *

_Não achei lá grandes coisas não, __mas acho que está satisfatória_. A ideia é sempre melhor do que pronto, mas enfim...  
_E ai, o que acharam? Comentem, _por favor_, eu imploro! ;D  
(E desculpem qualquer erro. =*)  
Bjs! Mah._


End file.
